


Mistletoe

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Dave spots Kurt under the mistletoe, so of course he makes his move.





	Mistletoe

Parties had never been Kurt’s thing, he hated being in a closed in space with people all around him, even more so now since becoming famous. Everyone wanted his attention, overstepping his person space as the blabbered on to him about topics he didn’t give a shit about.

Of course he had been forced to attend the lame Christmas party he was at by his two band mates. The two of course loved going to any functions, being social butterflies. 

Kurt arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Krist from across the room, his tall friend animatedly chatted to a group of people, making them laugh with some cheesy joke he told. Completely clueless at that moment of his friends annoyance with him. 

The scowl on his face did good to ward off approaching party goers, but when Dave looked up from the girl who had been holding his attention and when he saw Kurt his eyes lit up and a secretive grin spread across his face. He quickly excused himself from the girl, and headed for the singer. 

Kurt watched as Dave moved through the crowd of bodies, until he was standing in front of the blond, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, his finger pointing at what had caught his attention.

Kurt followed Dave's line of vision to the hook that suspended mistletoe above them. Dave's eyes traveled down til he was looking into Kurt's own, his front teeth biting down on his plush bottom lip seductively, "You know the rules." he sung smugly.

The next thing Kurt knew Dave's hands were gripping his waist and pulling him against the drummer's chest. Dave then tilted Kurt back some and leaned forward, pressing a hot kiss against Kurt's lips.

A surprised gasp left Kurt’s mouth, giving Dave the perfect chance to plunge his tongue inside, deepening their kiss. Dave’s grip on Kurt’s hip tightened, and Kurt found himself relaxing into his hold. Slowly Kurt responded to the kiss, his own tongue mixing with Dave’s and his hands found their way into dark locks, tugging gently on them. 

Dave was the first to pull away, his cheeks stained a light shade of pink, lips kiss swollen and bedroom eyes looked down at Kurt. “Merry Christmas Kurt.” Dave purred, giving him a wink.


End file.
